The present invention relates to a suction table apparatus of a numerical control router having one or more compartments for a sacrifice board and one or more compartments for a process board because of improvement of suction loss.
In a prior suction table apparatus of a numerical control router, the suction table is hollow, on which a reinforced wood plate is mounted, and an electromagnetic valve is connected to a pipe of the suction table and a vacuum pump is connected to the pipe.
Generally, a sacrifice board is mounted on the suction table and the process board is fixed on the sacrifice board and is processed by a process head of a numerical control router. In the above suction table apparatus, the sacrifice board is the same size of the suction table and a plurality as suction holes are formed in the sacrifice board. Accordingly, because the air is sucked from the suction holes of the sacrifice board for the process board while the process board is positioned on the table, the loss of suction becomes large and the process board cannot be precisely positioned on the sacrifice board.
When the process employed on the process board fixed on the sacrifice board terminates, the suction on the process board is released by cutting off the electromagnetic valve and the process board is taken off of the sacrifice board. Because there is only one compartment of the suction table when the electromagnetic valve is cut off, the suction of the sacrifice board is released. Therefore, when the process board is carried out on the sacrifice board, the sacrifice board is shifted and a gap between the suction table and the sacrifice board is formed and chips move into the gap. Accordingly uniform manufactured articles cannot be made.